


Rubin

by darkmochecoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Injury, Espionage, M/M, There will be sexy times., Violence, You Have Been Warned, another mess, but i cant write nor conceptualize like john le carre. sorry, but ya'lls know that, i literally thought of this three hours ago and voila, lots of shooting, partly inspired by john le carre, this will read like a b rated action flick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: “What do you propose, Inspector?”“We can pull out Captain Wu from downtime. Plant him into the operation with a cover. He’s the best candidate since he tends to not ask questions.”“And what makes you think the Oriental won’t kill him on the spot?”“Because we’ll inform our dearest White Sparrow that someone’s going to assist his pretty Oriental ass. We won’t tell him the help would be from the Capital because we don’t want Captain Wu dead before he can red light the operation.”//alternatively, Captain Wu Yifan is a Capital high clearance Black Rose agent and Kim Junmyeon is a level ten Oriental White Sparrow operative. They belong to opposing nations, but they don't know that.





	Rubin

**Author's Note:**

> i read about the Rubin vase as i was reviewing for the MCAT and this mess happened. please don't hate me. 
> 
> twitter: @showmyun

Inspector Lim clicks his tongue at the banged up ceiling as it looks like it will collapse any bloody minute now. He would be glad to at least not die in this shithole but even that seemed to be too much to ask. He is fifty-four years old, been in the business since the nations fucked each other up and resulted into another meaningless war.

Wars are expensive, instigated by funny looking men, in their funny looking clothes inside their funny looking fortresses. Wars kill a lot of good soldiers for the sake of medals and vague concepts like glory and honor.

_Ah, he is sick of everything._

When the War erupted, Lim Sehyung was five years younger and yet too old to qualify for the field. He had thanked his lucky stars then. The officer who had reviewed his papers looked at him with disdain and Lim told him he was the only _able bodied man in his clan_, whatever the fuck that truly meant. The officer shrugged, took Lim’s biometrics and right after Lim was in a plane flying to the other side of the Capital. He had been in this shithole since then. Inspector seemed such a fancy sounding title until he realized that Inspector is just an old person who sent young people into their own intricately planned deaths.

“Oh, bloody fuck.”

The images flash over plain walls. Joy, the petite woman who gave him the hologram drive is aptly shocked. Her pretty skin is almost alabaster in fear.

“Fucking hell,” Lim enunciates, the profanity leaving his lips like a familiar old friend. He taps open his comm device. “Give me the third floor.” The AI connects him within three seconds. “Did Chang verify this intel herself? Or do I need to go down there and beat you all bloody?” He snaps, uncaring of whatever opinions he may garner. Three months back, R&D suffered from a major bug and some fool didn’t think and delivered incompletely verified intel. It’s protocol that whatever comes out of the Third floor is as good as they can get. Lim didn’t think when he green lighted Dark Room and it costed him two of his most precious rangers.

_“It’s Chang. The intel’s clean.” _

“So you’re telling me that Alleline has made herself comfortable with the Federate pigs?”

Chang sighs, _“I’m sorry about Dark Room but you gotta trust me on this one, or else the other bloc is gonna obliterate us all.”_

“Jesus.”

__“_The Marshal wants you and me in the fifth in thirty minutes. You better skim fast, Inspector. Good day.” _

The AI informs Lim that the call is disconnected and the record is encrypted. He digs his palms underneath his eyes and swears.

Marshal Park’s office is nothing but a wide conference room. The ceiling still looks like it’s going to collapse any minute and the tiled floor is covered in questionable grime. Marshal Park himself is an old man, tired of fighting an old war.

Inspector Lim and Major Chang salute before they take their seats. The Marshal looks at them and Lim couldn’t help but notice the bags sitting under the Marshal’s eyes, bags as noticeable as the Capital itself.

“So my dear friends, what sort of fucked up news have you got for me today?”

The Major nods and stands up. She pulls up the holographic content of the intel and speaks. “August fifth, a digital package was delivered to the Third floor. It’s from Ranger Minseok Kim who’s deep undercover in the Orient’s center. Yesterday, at 1800 hours my team has fully decrypted the intel.” Chang inhales and pulls up another hologram. “Billionaire pharmaceutical mogul Alleline Beauregard, code named Vulture, is seen conducting a series of meetings with Federate officials in the Orient. Vulture is a known neutral flag, assisting various fighters on all parts of the globe. She supported the Capital, the Orient and the Federate without known reason. However, her actions have been increasingly erratic recently. Arms and monetary support have ceased completely.”

Lim stares at the image of the woman, far too beautiful to be codenamed after such a vile animal.

“Vulture went under the radar, then resurfaced with the Federate. As per field report, she is gearing to turn over her full support to the Federate. In exchange, the enemy will provide her a testing population for a neurodrug.”

Lim scoffs, “Those Oriental fools should be enough for her. Should we not meddle unless directly provoked?”

Chang looks at the Inspector with disgust and pulls up another hologram. It contains a video of screaming people dressed in hospital gowns.

“The Neurodrug is called Medullan. It completely expands the capability of the brain. Supposedly, it should turn the human mind into a computer. It does that for a few hours, and then something else happens.”

The Inspector grimaces as he watches the hologram. The screaming is unbearable as the people in the footage bend themselves into positions no human should be capable of. Sounds of breaking bones echo into the space.

“Medullan is not compatible with the Federate race and so Vulture turned her sights to both us and the Orientals.”

Marshal Park massages his temples as a frown deforms his otherwise pleasant features. “What else?”

“Ranger Kim urges us to deliver a nondescript combatant. A one man undercover operation, preferably.” Chang pales. The Marshal stares at her. “What are you not telling me Major Chang?”

“There’s already an Oriental spy planted into the Vulture’s operation but they are in a very precarious vantage point. Ranger Kim suggests that we put our own asset on the field.”

The Marshal slams his palm on the table and his frown deepens. “We can’t allow an Oriental to take care of something the Capital is involved in.”

“Pardon me Marshal,” Lim quips, “But I am sure that if we put our own agent with the Oriental, they’d blow each others’ head off before they could take down Vulture.”

The Marshal releases another long suffering grunt. “Do we have the Oriental’s biometrics?”

Chang nods and pulls up another image. “Junmyeon Kim, level ten Oriental White Sparrow operative. He has been deep undercover in the Vulture’s inner circle. Ranger Kim notes that he is a talented manipulator more than anything else.”

“Manipulator? That’s not a full biometric.”

Chang seemed cowed with the Marshal’s tone.

“We can do a Rubin operation.” Lim interjects. “Do we have any means to contact the Oriental?”

Chang nods. “We can intercept Oriental comms, send a code. We can reach them.”

The Marshal turns his weary gaze on Lim, “What do you propose, Inspector?”

The room is suddenly so frigid. Lim could not stop thinking that he is about to send another ranger to his grave. “We can pull out Captain Wu from downtime. Plant him into the operation with a cover. He’s the best candidate since he tends to not ask questions.”

“And what makes you think the Oriental won’t kill him on the spot?”

“Because we’ll inform our dearest White Sparrow that someone’s going to assist his pretty Oriental ass. We won’t tell him the help would be from the Capital because we don’t want Captain Wu dead before he can red light the operation.”

The Marshal directs his gaze to the Inspector. He looks pained. “Treacherous but feasible. I’ll pull some strings with our Oriental black sheep cousins. I expect a dossier in seventy-two hours. Have the captain briefed and equipped. ETD max of one week. Major, do facilitate the intercept. Dismissed.”

Inspector Lim nods. His fingers shake and he deduces he needs a smoke.


End file.
